Promise Me
by Innocent.Love.09
Summary: Four assassins have discovered the existence of a new breed of human: the Diclonuis. They've been charged with keeping the peace between the Diclonuis and humans. The prob? What do you do when the line between human and monster gets dangerously blurry?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elfen Lied or Weiss Kreuz. Sorry, ^^ Nothing but a broke poor college kid.

Hopefully yall will like this lil prologue. I finally got back on the internet again, writing stories XD. Anyhoo, enjoy.

R&R?

**************************8

_They say to kill the tiger before it gets the taste of human blood._

_Once it tastes Man there is no turning back._

_They say a tiger will become a monster that must be stopped._

_Ironically enough, these same people also claim that butterflies are the souls of the living and the dead coexisting in the world. To live and love in the same world as the tiger._

_A butterfly or a tiger- a lamb or a wolf._

_The saint and the messiah._

_Which one are you?_


	2. Murder

Mayu's been aged about 4 years so that makes her legal ^^ (18. She 14 in the manga/anime for those who don't know). Why make her 18? Well, considerin I might pair her off with someone, upping her age gives me a wider pool, compared to Weiss's minors : Nagi, Tot, Ouka. Omi doesn't count as a minor cuz he's 18 I belive. Now that I've forcibly upped Mayu's age, I'm trying to figure out in my head how to work a romance relationship for Mayu between two chars. Butttttt….that's just me.

Hope you enjoy! I've been told gore/horror is my best genre. Tho personally I think I could have written this better. Also, due to the time this was completed, I didn't have a chance to do spell check. My bad FF mods. R&R please

Also, the lil girl in this chap is my own creation. Who wants to name her? :3

***** \

The target in question was one Yoshida Masahira: a fiftey-nine year old CEO of Yo-Yo Comestics. He was overweight: benfitting how much money he had and how much he loved exotic food it was no surprise really. What little hair he had on his scalp was nothing more then a wisp and he was sunburned from one too many days out in the sun. Perhaps if Yoshida had spent more time following the law with his comestic company rather then dabbling in human trafficking his name would have never popped on Weiss's radar. But who was Aya to protest the level of scumbag in a city? Once Yoshida was killed tonight there would be one less dark beast.

Aya slipped his katana from his sheath: the metal sliding from his sheath with the smallest of sounds. Ken and Yohji were only three floors below him, dealing with the last of Yoshida's sercruity. Omi had jammed their systems so calling for the police or anyone was bound to get them a recording of Papa John's Pizza listings. Computer systems were jammed thanks to the guy's fingers, making Yoshida's humble two story mansion a veritable isolated trap.

He wrapped one gloved hand around the brass hand and pressed the door with the weight of hand, allowing it to slowly swing open. Once Aya had made the mistake of opening a door with his body behind it; he still had the bullet lodged in his thigh.

The CEO's room was dark. Aya hesitated for only a moment, holding his breath. He couldn't hear anything, other then the cries of men losing their battle against the combined forces of Dumb and Dumber. He slipped inside, his katana at the ready position as he nudged the door shut with his foot.

It enveloped the room back into darkness and it took a few seconds for Aya's night vision to kick in. And that's when he saw her.

She wasn't noticeable at first because she hadn't moved from the corner, just barely out of reach from the beams of moonlight that flitered through azure curtains. She looked to be a little girl- around nine or eight years old, ten at most- and had pulled her knobby knees to her chest, cradling something that he couldn't see. _A relative?_ Aya shook his head. Yoshida was an orphan. But the report had said nothing of _minors_ being in the Yoshida Mansion.

"Absyassin, we're good on this end," Ken's voice crackled through his ear peaice.

"We better be. Do you know what I gave up tonight to do this mission?" Yohji's grumbled.

"Cheetos? The open bag of Cheetos you left on the counter?" Omi's asked. He was safe in an SUV stationed on the corner, manning the computers.

Silence. Even Aya wanted to smack Omi upside the head for that remark but now wasn't the time to brood about how dumb their most deadliest technological member could be. If Aya killed the girl now that would end any threat to Weiss. Persia would devise a cover up of some kind and they would be realtivly safe. Of course if he killed the girl he would never hear the end of it from his comrades or that minniscule voice in the back of his mind.

"The _other_ thing Omi."

"Oh."

"I have a witness," Aya said, watching the girl. She was staring back at him with narrowed eyes. "Yoshida bedroom. Now."

He clicked the ear bud off and took a step forward, his blade lowered. His movement caused the girl to stand. She moved with the ease of an arthic old man: her joints popping loud enough to be audbile, she looked far too thin. Once she stood it was easy to see how her legs looked like sticks with her knobby knees being the largest body part below the waist. She pushed the unknown object behind her as if she didn't want him to see it.

"I'll kill you," she whispered.

Aya stiffened and the tip of his blade raised a fraction of an inch. "Who are you?" he asked.

She took a step into the moonlight and giggled. "I'll kill you," she cooed again. There was no hiding the bright pink of her hair or the two trianglaur white tips (_are those _horns_?_) sticking out of the sides of her head. She was streaked with crimson; not hers, at least, not from any open wound Aya could see. But the rivlets of blood that ran down her face, the blood that coated her black shirt in a grotesque bib, the stark contrast with her pale skin and the dark blood was disturbing. Her happy grin made it fucking ghoulish. "I'm going to killllllllll you. Just like I killed him."

She shifted the thing she had been cradling and held it out into the light: Yoshida's head. The CEO's mouth was open in an abject scream of terror, his unseeing eyes wide, his rosey red skin pallid with death. Blood dripped from his neck in a slow, steady drip.

"Aya!" Ken's voice drafted from behind the closed door, far away.

She cocked her head to one side, that grin making Aya's skin crawl. "Bitch," she chirped and threw Yoshida's head at him.

Aya reacted on instinct. He swung his katana and the blade cleaved the CEO's head in half in a small explosion of blood. Aya charged forward, bringing his katana at the ready. Perhaps the only reason he wasn't going to kill the girl was her being a minor- let the courts decide what to do with the messed up kid.

She jumped to the left the way little girls do in ballet class: not even the faintest tint of fear written on such a young face, as if this was a game to her. Aya felt his stomach erupt into pain as his body doubled over, something gripping him by the collar of his black trench coat and tossing him behind her. He hit the wall hard, his breath whooshing out, his katana dropping to the floor.

The door rattled in it's frame: something was holding it! It hadn't been locked- only a fool would tempt fate by denying a quick escape! And yet… had he checked? Aya's mind started to race. _Something _was holding that door shut: he could hear the other Weiss members trying to get in.

His katana floated above him, the tip of his blade hovering just inches from his left eye. "If I were to thrust this sword into your eye, would your body twitch? Don't they call that a spinal reflex?"

"Open the door!"

The sound of a body hitting the door, of metal scraping against solid oak. Yoshida had gotten his money's worth: the door stood firm, despite the tiniest of holes produced by Ken's claws.

The little girl looked down him and frowned, her face twisted in disgust. "Humans," she huffed and his katana was tossed to one side. Aya was jerked to his feet (_Invisable!_ He gasped inside his mind, _Whatever's got me is invisible!_) and his right arm was thrust out to one side and bent upwards in one savage snap.

The sound of his bone breaking was increadibly loud: so loud it almost drowned out the insticnvtly cry of pain he uttered and his body was once more tossed backwards. His head hit the wall first this time, making a sickingly loud _thud_!

His world quivered for a moment before he closed his eyes.

The last thing Aya saw was the door open…and her turning to face his teammates. The last thing he felt was pure, instinctive terror.


End file.
